


Dirty Deeds

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Is So Going to Tease Kara, Awkwardness, Beginning Relationship needs to be a tag, Embarrassment, F/F, Gen, How Do I Tag, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, The Very Beginnings of a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara gets a surprise when she hears Lena cry out at night and rushes to her aid. :) Don't worry, everything works out in the end!





	Dirty Deeds

Kara looked out her window and concentrated on any sounds of danger. She didn't need to sleep that often, and spent some nights just listening out for people in trouble.

A voice cried out, “Oh, Supergirl!” and her eyes widened, as she realized it was Lena's voice.  
She rushed out of her apartment, and headed towards Lena's penthouse apartment. She rushed in through the opened window into Lena's bedroom and spoke. “I'm here to save you, Lena!” 

Lena's eyes widened and Kara saw exactly what was going on, noticing Lena's left hand in a very interesting location. Kara blushed furiously. “Oh, Rao. I am so sorry, Lena. I didn't...”

Lena covered her naked body with the blankets on her bed and spoke firmly. “This is not the time! Go away, Supergirl!”

Kara continued to blush and rushed away as fast as she could.  
Lena groaned. “Oh, good lord, Kara.”

&^&

The next morning...

Lena grumbled in annoyance. She was running hot and bothered after Kara interrupted her fun last night. She knew how to fix it, but she knew it wasn't something she could do here in her office, for obvious reasons.

She looked up as the door to her office opened and Kara walked through.  
Inwardly, Lena groaned. She could get through this, she knew it, but it would be so difficult.

Kara had her own worries, but she promised to come here today, and it would have been strange to have her not show up. She walked over to Lena's desk and sat down. She could totally handle this.

“Hi, Lena.” Kara spoke.

Lena put on a brave face, at least she thought so. “Hello, Kara. How are you, today?”  
“I'm good. How are you?” Kara asked.

“Had some trouble resting last night.” Lena spoke. It was the truth after all. She had not gotten any sleep after her intimate moment was interrupted by Kara.

“Oh.” Kara spoke. She was at a loss here, she truly was. She wondered how to go forward.

Lena sensed her worry and smiled. “Kara, I want you to know, I don't blame you.”

Kara chuckled meekly. “Well, I mean, I didn't do anything.”

“Exactly. Don't worry.” Lena spoke firmly.

Kara looked at the floor a moment and then back up at Lena. “I want to know what I can do to make it up to you. I didn't mean...” She trailed off as she realized exactly what she was saying. 

Lena grinned. “Oh, dear. What a way to phrase it, Supergirl.”

Kara groaned. “Shit.” Her eyes widened. “Whoops. Sorry, I had a potty mouth when I was younger. Sometimes it comes back when I'm nervous.

“Haha!” Lena laughed. “Sorry, but I can't imagine you with a potty mouth.” 

“It was a phase. Mostly only in Kryptonian.” Kara spoke. “Enough that Superman got annoyed with it.”

“Poor Superman.” Lena smirked. “So, yeah, I knew you were Supergirl the moment you walked in with Superman and he introduced you as his cousin. Lex was honestly an idiot sometimes for not believing all the information.” 

Kara groaned. “I'm sorry about having to lie, but you know...”  
“I can understand that. We can discuss that later though. For right now, I want to see how good you are with your tongue.” Lena smirked.

Kara blushed. “Lena!” 

“I'm joking, dear.” Lena laughed. “I am very randy still, but I can't just do that here.” 

“Don't you have a panic room or something?” Kara asked.  
“Kinky.” Lena grinned.

Kara blushed again.

&^&

That evening...

Alex looked up as Kara walked into her apartment, walked over to Alex's fridge, took out a bottle of scotch and started drinking it.  
Alex laughed. “Oh, boy. Something happened today! You can't even get drunk off that!”

Kara groaned and sat down. “Boy do I have a story to tell you.”  
“Oh, do tell.” Alex grinned.

“Last night I ran over to Lena's apartment because I heard her cry out, and I thought she was in trouble. Turns out she was most certainly not in trouble.” Kara blushed.

Alex laughed even harder. “Oh, no! You interrupted her alone time!”  
“It's not funny.” Kara groaned.

“No, it's actually hilarious.” Alex grinned.

“So, yeah, I left quickly after she covered herself and then, this morning I had to stop by, it would look funny if I didn't after I promised yesterday, so uh, I did, and Lena and I got to talking, I kind of slipped up a little, and then she told me she knew I was Supergirl.” Kara spoke.

Alex nodded. “I'm not surprised, but I do trust her for what it's worth. Especially after her feelings for you.” She grinned.

“Ugh. And then I helped her relieve stress in her panic room.” Kara blushed.

Alex smirked. “I see. So, what you're saying is you showed her your Super-Sex powers.”

“I do not have Super-Sex powers!” Kara groaned.  
Alex laughed. “Okay, fair enough. You and Lena though, that's going to get wacky.”

“I always cared for her.” Kara spoke.

“I know you did. I mean, you wouldn't have 'helped relieved stress' with just anyone.” Alex grinned.

Kara groaned. “You're going to tease me about that until you're old and gray, aren't you?”  
“Yes.” Alex smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> You know Kara, she would never leave Lena out in the cold, so to speak. :)  
> She would totally help Lena out. Relieve the stress and all that. :P
> 
> I hope you like it.


End file.
